borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Material Grade
Redundancy? Since this page is pretty much duplicated (and it's missing the material grade titles eg. Torgue's Iron/Steel, Atlas' White/Pearl) maybe the links to this page can be redirected here: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Weapons_by_prefix#Material_Grade Not entirely sure how to do it since I don't edit wikis much but it might prevent some confusion in the future. -Wannas 22:52, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Material Rarity i think we should reconsider the labeling of the uncommon/ rare labels. i see a ton more mat3 guns than mat2 guns. over on the gbx forums its the same thing. when we did gun finding competions mat 2 always had a point bonus because of its rarity. I have no game code to back this up, just 10 playthroughs and personal experience. They call me Hellz Lips 23:56, August 22, 2010 (UTC) material 2 will sometimes have advantages over mat3 duncanfogg and XanderChaos have explored this in detail and it could be mentioned here. pardon my asking brimstone kiss but what do you mean by labeling of xxx labels? Dr. F is a little behind on the vernacular. 00:09, August 23, 2010 (UTC) i just believe mat2 should be listed as "rare" and mat3 should be "uncommon". and actually, hellz lips delivers the 50 Cal. kiss They call me Hellz Lips 01:20, August 23, 2010 (UTC) : I haven't been looking too carefully for materials but I've always had the general idea that materials 2 and 3 were just as rare. But it is true that Material 2 may have some advantages over Material 3 - for example, Hyperion's ".W" / "Red" grade has a bonus to firerate which ".G" / "Crimson" lacks. : Also if we're trying to expand this page, maybe we could find some detailed info about Materials (got a link, brimstone kiss?) to put here? Also the prefixes that Materials 2 and 3 add to the weapon name could be here as well (like Atlas' White/Pearl). I might do it myself if I get a bit of spare time but I'm sure others could do it better. -Wannas 04:14, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::please do. others can tighten it up if necessary. 05:19, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Add what you will, I'm still working on the meat of it. User:Nagamarky/Weapon_Naming#Manufacturer_Materials 09:53, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I can attempt to edit in what I know, most of it is just playing around with gearcalc and playing the game. I'll revise what I know into the page in a bit. just got off work and need food They call me Hellz Lips 17:07, August 23, 2010 (UTC) : when you can is fine. it is listed on the bounty board Low quality materials? :They are technically a material grade, right? They're already listed on the weapons by prefix page; I started editing the table then realised I don't have any idea how. Wannas 08:22, September 1, 2010 (UTC) a very good question. low qualities are prefixes which occur on material grade 1 but which are not required. these turn up like bad pennies on unlucky weapons with low rarity parts. so your answer is no, they are not materials. as for editing, i find copy/pasting the previous row and/or column usually works. try it out on your user or talk page for practice. what you do there is your own bidnez and hurts nothing, try it. 09:38, September 1, 2010 (UTC) question Why do some legendary weapons spawn without a prefix? Do they have such a basic material that they won't qualify for any prefix, even Obsolete, Surplus, etc.? Auntarie 04:41, July 25, 2011 (UTC) There are two special cases in the Ajax's Spear-Ogre and the Dove-Hornet which deserve a mention. The base weapon is the unique weapon, and is named entirely with the title slot and no prefix; when the legendary accessory is attached, it only changes the title of the weapon. Therefore, what is observed is that {no prefix}{Ajax's Spear} changes to {no prefix}{Ogre} and {no prefix}{The Dove} changes to {no prefix}{Hornet}. 07:02, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I read about those, but I'm talking about when a Volcano has no prefix. Or an Equalizer, for example. The item card only shows the tile and the weapon itself is weaker than a legendary of the same type and level, which is prefixed. As if the unprefixed weapon doesn't take any bonuses from material. Auntarie 09:01, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :ive seen the volcano and equalizer spawn w/o prefix as auntarie described. to the best of my knowledge these have qualified for title (specific part(s)) but did not qualify for a prefix by gearbot's rankings. you could add one. might i suggest rage volcano? or vicious equalizer? 13:09, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : :I'm sorry, but umm... what? Auntarie 16:25, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : :These are the only ones that I have a screenshot of. : :And what was that about rage volcano and vicious equalizer? Auntarie 18:57, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :: I think Dr. F was just kidding about the rage volcano or vicious equalizer. The reason some legendaries don't have prefixes is that they did not qualify for any. (Usually that means they are very low quality.) Also, I don't think they can have a "bad quality" prefix like rusty, substandard, surplus, etc. Thus, they have None in the prefix line. Note, this is different from the blank prefix for uniques (gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix.PrefixU_blank). That one is an actual prefix of an empty string, and assigned because it has very high priority, and only unique are eligible for it. Logisim 19:44, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Oh, so instead of the worst possible prefix, low quality legendaries get no prefix at all. I get it now. Auntarie 20:32, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Browser error, please delete this post.